


Never Leave

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dark Thoughts, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hospital, Hunt, Injury, Knotting, Omega Reader, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampires, character injury, wound, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Oneshot based off of The Eagles - Hotel California. A/B/O themes with smut.





	

It felt like a crushing weight on your lungs. This hunt was the same as every other milk run you’d faced in the last six years, with only one difference; you could  _ feel _ Dean. His trepidation at the hunt, his anxiety at your distance from him – every emotion was thrumming through your veins and making your own nervousness worse.

This was never supposed to happen, not really. Dean was your best friend, family, and now, he was your mate. All the result of a drunken night that had gone completely wrong. He was tied to you, irrevocably, all because neither of you had been able to resist the biological urges pushing you together.

Pinpointing where it went wrong was difficult. There’d always been flirting, teasing; that was just how you were together. In another life, Dean would have been your other half, but in this life, this hard hunting life, those sort of relationships were not possible. You’d discarded your biology, tuned yourself to the realisation that love, children, marriage, none of it was ever destined to be yours.

You’d never even expected to get your heat early. It was a stupid mistake, dates mixed up and times muddled, and you’d never even had the chance to take the suppressants that normally made it bearable for you and easier for the boys. Sam was never affected; the gentle giant Beta wouldn’t be. But Dean was  _ all _ Alpha, and the one night he hadn’t found a soft Beta to sink himself into, was the one night you were nursing a whiskey bottle and a stomach ache.

And then you’d woken up beside him, his body joined with yours in the most intimate of fashions, and a healing bite mark on your neck declaring to the entire world that you belonged to him. It had been the most awkward morning after you could even imagine – both of you nursing hangovers, neither of you entirely sure what had happened. His nerves at the realisation of your situation and your fear of rejection had mushed together with whatever bond you’d created and you’d done the only thing you’d know too: you’d run.

It was a week later before you’d come home to the bunker, dragged back by Sam’s call, that they needed your help. Dean had seemed fine, if a little shaky, and you’d both opted to ignore the facts of your linked existence. Until it had come up that this was a hunt that needed all three of you.

Not once had Dean ever questioned your skills. Maybe you hadn’t been at it your whole life like him, and your reasons for being a hunter were vastly different. But he’d never once shown distrust in your ability. Apparently, all it took was the stark reminder that you were an Omega, and he’d kicked up a fuss like you’d never seen.

‘You can’t go,’ he’d muttered, not meeting your stunned gaze, Sam’s expression just as confused. It was likely that Dean hadn’t told him anything of your encounter, and you’d not said anything when you’d fled from the bunker a week before. ‘It’s too dangerous.’

‘It’s a milk run,’ Sam said, frowning at his brother. ‘Nothing we haven’t faced before.’

Dean shrugged, almost like he didn’t really care, but there was a glint in his eye that you’d never seen. ‘It’s not anything we can’t handle. She can stay here.’

‘I’m right here,’ you pointed out, folding your arms over your chest indignantly. ‘Like, exactly here.’

He still didn’t meet your gaze as he pulled a newspaper across the table. ‘We can handle it.’

You felt the scrunch of your nose as you twisted your face into a scowl. ‘I’m going. I’ve done this a hundred times, Dean. I’m not a fragile little doll.’

He looked up, opening his mouth to argue, but not getting anywhere before Sam butted in. ‘Is there something going on that I should know about?’ He asked, looking between the both of you. You averted your eyes from his, as Dean chewed the inside of his mouth, and you imagined him biting his tongue. Was he trying to protect you, or himself? ‘I know you guys had a fight, but you’ve never stopped her going on a hunt before, Dean. Y/N?’

‘It’s nothing,’ Dean mumbled, turning away from the table, heading towards the garage. ‘She can do what she wants.’ Sam’s head whipped round to you as Dean stormed away, and you found yourself flustered. Your cheeks heated up a thousand degrees, and you felt like you were going to cry.

Of course Dean regretted what had happened, but you never imagined it would hurt this much.

‘Y/N?’ Sam asked, his voice gentle and quiet.

‘It’s… it’s nothing, Sam. Just a silly argument.’

_ Just a silly argument. _ You sniffed at the renewed emotion as you walked in the darkness a few feet behind Sam. Dean was way out in front, machete in hand, not once glancing back at you. It was hard not to take every little movement as rejection, and every time he refused to look at you, or ignored you, your heart cracked a little more.

You’d never meant to fall in love with him. You’d definitely never meant to act on those feelings. And now he was trapped, in a situation he clearly didn’t want to be in, and there was no way out. It wasn’t like another Alpha was gonna come along and challenge his claim. He was stuck with you, until…

Until you were dead.

The sudden jolt that ran through you was startling, and you stumbled a little on the uneven ground. Sam didn’t seem to notice, but Dean’s head turned, his green eyes focusing on you, some ways behind him. He frowned briefly before turning away again, focusing on the hunt. You bit your lip, trying not to burst into tears, which would undoubtedly be a stupid idea in the middle of a hunt.

Thinking about death on a vamp hunt was always a stupid idea. But now it was there, you couldn’t shake it. In the last week, away from Dean, with the connection between you so fresh, you’d felt like a stretched rubber band. Now, it was like your lungs were filling with crushing cement, rendering you panicked and sweating, unsure of what you were even doing. Dean was trapped, bound to you, and the only way to free him was staring you in the face like a neon sign.

Hunters never lived long anyway, right?

The rational part of your brain immediately told you that you were being stupid, but after a week of wallowing in your tears and misery, the rejection obvious and unavoidable, you weren’t prepared to live a life where Dean was trapped, and neither were you prepared to watch him go out and fuck other women. He’d never wanted an Omega, and he’d said as much repeatedly. You wouldn’t be able to move on, and it was too hard to think of the future where Dean discarded you like one of his many one night stands, like the connection you’d forged was nothing, even if it was drenched in whiskey.

An old barn, the nest Sam had found, loomed ahead, and you gripped the handle of your weapon hard, fingers going white at the tension in your limbs. Sam split off into one direction, and Dean in the other, whilst you took up the middle. It was a well-rehearsed dance, and you fell into it too easily, your mind not staying on the line, not keeping clear as you approached the rickety ancient building.

Dean and Sam had both disappeared from sight when you pushed open one large door, wincing at the creaking sound it made. Peering into the darkness, you saw nothing move, but you stepped inside anyway, not anticipating the gust of wind that blew the door shut. It slammed, and you gasped at the sudden noise, holding your blade out in the darkness.

For a moment, you remained still, before creeping forward, feeling the floorboards flex underneath your booted feet. There was a set of battered old steps to your right, leading up to a hay loft, and somewhere in the darkness, you heard Sam grunt as he found a side entrance. There was minimal lighting available – cloud cover meant no moon, and it was promising rain soon. You could practically smell it in the air.

Looking up, you followed the steps, not expecting to find anything in the hay loft. As you reached the top of the stairs, your foot slipping in something, and you frowned, bending down and touching the floor, your fingers coming away sticky. In the very low light, you saw the shine of liquid on your skin, and smelled the coppery tang of blood in the air.

The weight that slammed into you was unexpected and you shrieked, the sound barely a squeak as whatever had hit you knocked the wind out of you. There was a shout, and you rolled, hitting the ground hard, feeling the pointy ends of dried hay stick into your arms and back. Your machete went skittering across the floor, coming to a stop just by a pillar. You looked up at it, seeing the outline of a large figure in your path, and you tried to cry out as they bent down, one large hand fastening around your neck, pulling you up until you dangled in their hold like a puppet with no strings.

‘Pretty,’ it grunted, the masculine voice giving you more of an idea of what you were facing.

_ Wouldn’t be that hard _ , your mind taunted.  _ Just another hunter lost on the job. And Dean won’t have to worry about being tied to a wretch like you. _ The vamp squeezed and you gasped, trying to drag air into your lungs, as the sound of a fight drifted up to you, overshadowed by the thumping of your heart in your ears, and the high pitched ringing that often accompanied a good choking.

_ Just let it end. Simple. _

‘Hmmmm,’ the vamp leaned in, his foul breath drifting up your nose and you choked under his grip, kicking your legs weakly. ‘Smells good.’

Apparently, this nest of vamps was short a brain cell or two. The alarming thought of being turned suddenly had you kicking against him, and he growled, shaking you so hard you felt your brain rattle in your head. A shout of your name was barely audible as your body started to react to the lack of oxygen, and somewhere in your mind, you felt an all-consuming fear take hold. At least the crushing feeling in your lungs was replaced by a nice burning.

‘Y/N!’

Was it Dean or Sam? The vampire leaned in, sliding his thumb up your throat but not releasing any of his strong grip, and you let your eyes fall shut as a row of sharp fangs grazed your skin. A split second later, and he’d pierced your flesh, drawing long mouthfuls of blood from your jugular.

It wouldn’t be Dean shouting. Sam would probably try and save you; he at least considered you a friend. You gave another weak kick, feeling numbness in your limbs, and an overwhelming desire to sleep overruling everything. The vampire continued to suckle at your neck, almost drawing out the experience like he was a child feeding from his mother.

‘Y/N!’

It sounded further away. You were done now. Sleep was a comforting flow that soothed the pain from the vampire’s bite, and you almost smiled at the restful feeling. The shouting and fighting faded away, and you gave in, knowing you’d done the right thing.

*****

A steady beeping was the first thing you noticed in the darkness. It was an odd sound; mechanical and foreign, and you shifted, realising you were laying in a warm, comfortable bed, although there were more pillows than you’d normally use underneath your head. Your neck ached as you turned, and you whimpered as your eyes fluttered open, landing on the IV pole and heart monitor next to your bed.

Not dead then.

The machine almost glared at you, condemning your stupidity with pink and blue lines, the insistent beeping stating “yeah, you tried, but you’re still here, dipshit”, and you couldn’t stop the tears gathering in your eyes, a quiet sob leaving your throat as you turned your head the other way.

And there he was.

Sprawled out in an uncomfortable looking hospital armchair, that was a hideous brown and had cleared seen better days; it didn’t help his six-foot-plus frame was hugely oversized for it. His face was twisted into a scowl as he slept, his fingers twitched where they hung over the edge of the chair arms. He was still wearing the same clothes he’d had on for the hunt, and his hair was mussed like he’d run his fingers through it a thousand times.

‘De -’ You tried to speak, your throat burning with the effort, and you swallowed, trying to work up some spit in your mouth to assist the words. ‘Dean.’ Better, but still croaky. Dean’s entire body jerked at the tiny sound of his name, his brilliant green eyes snapping open. It seemed like he took forever to notice your eyes focused on him, but in reality, it was only a second or two before he was pushing himself closer, leaning into you and kissing you like you’d never been kissed before.

‘Thought I’d lost you,’ he whispered as he pulled away, one hand stroking your greasy hair back from your head and you suddenly wanted a shower more than anything. ‘What the fuck were you thinking?’ There were tears in his eyes, and the shock made you fluster - his tone wasn’t angry, just full of worry. 

‘I… I wasn’t,’ you replied, wanting to tear your eyes away but finding yourself trapped in his gaze. ‘I thought… I thought…’ You sucked in a breath, unsure how to explain yourself. Whatever way you spelt it out, it was your fault but there was no way Dean wouldn’t accept it as totally his. How to tell him that for a moment, you’d given in to a stupid idea, all for the want of setting him free from a burden he never asked for. ‘I’m your Omega.’

Dean gave you a little half-smile. ‘I’m pretty aware of that. Why do you think they let me stay?’ He jerked his head towards the door, indicating the nurses outside. ‘I should probably let them know you’re awake.’

‘No, wait -’ You reached out as he moved, your fingers catching in his jacket, and you hissed as the IV in your hand pulled. ‘You didn’t want an Omega.’ He froze, and you clutching at his clothing like he might disappear. ‘You said it, over and over again, you never wanted one. And then we… we did that… and now… you’re stuck with me.’

Your words filled the room with a stony silence as Dean stared at you, his green eyes focused on yours in a manner that started to feel uncomfortable. You felt ridiculous and tiny, and knew that you’d cemented the fact that he wouldn’t want you; it was only the truth. Seconds ticked by, accentuated by the steady sound of the machine measuring your heartbeat.

His head started to move back and forth in a shaking motion, and you released his jacket, pulling your hand back an inch or two before he grasped it, careful of the cannular in your skin. ‘You’re an idiot,’ he whispered, smiling softly, pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles, ignoring the scrapes that you assumed were from the hunt.

‘W-what?’

‘Don't you see?’ He started, leaning in to you, not letting go of your hand. ‘I've been stumbling through the fog like a drunk madman, never seeing the truth of what's in front of me. Maybe it was wrong,’ he hesitated, his hand still stroking over your hair, ‘maybe we shouldn't have ended up with what we had at the end of a bottle, but goddammit, sweetheart, you're not a mistake. You'll  _ never  _ be a mistake. Not to me. Not ever.’ He sucked in a breath that made his entire being shudder as you felt the first tears leave your eyes, trailing down to tickle your ears before dropping onto the pillows. ‘You're my mate, my  _ everything  _ and you should have been that a long fucking time ago. Losing you when I've only just owned up to feeling all of this… I'd be on the next train to hell just so I didn't have to live this life without you by my side.’

You couldn’t even stop the smile on your face, the tears making you do the ugly crying that you usually mocked on television from bad actors. Every happy emotion you could conceive was pummelling your heart like one of those tennis ball firing machines set to high speed, and you sobbed again, reaching up for him. Dean willing caved, gathering you into his arms and burying his face in your neck.

‘I’ve been so stupid,’ you cried, nuzzling into him.

‘We both have,’ he replied, voice muffled and thick with emotion against your skin. ‘And I should have told you so long ago; I didn’t want any Omega. It was always you, Y/N.’ You burst into thick tears, clinging to him tightly, ignoring the tug of the tubes in your arm, the insistent beeping of the heart monitor increasing with your elation at his words.

The door to your hospital room opened, and both of you reluctantly parted, but not far. Dean’s hand held onto yours like it was a lifeline, and you wiped at your face with your free hand, clearing your vision to see Sam stood in the doorway. He had a dopey smile on his face, and Dean gave him a nod as he shut the door behind him.

‘You’re awake,’ Sam muttered, the smile not shifting as he walked further into the room. ‘Had us worried, Y/N.’

‘I know,’ you admitted, breaking your eyes away to look down at your hand, joined with Dean’s. ‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking straight.’ You looked back up at Dean.

‘Well, that makes two of you,’ Sam joked. ‘Dean’s already told me what happened.’ The older brother looked ashamed, a reluctant smile on his lips. ‘I was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.’

You frowned. ‘Huh?’

‘Well, let’s face it, you two were, y’know… made for each other.’ Sam grinned, folding his arms over his chest. ‘I’ve been telling him for years to do something about it.’

‘Years?’ You questioned, looking at Dean with the frown still on your face.

Dean shrugged. ‘I was probably the bigger idiot.’ He squeezed your hand. ‘But you’re alive, and we can… we can sort this out.’

You nodded, your frown dissipating into a smile. ‘Yeah. We can.’

*****

It was a six hour drive home to the bunker, and you slept most of the way, covered by an old blanket in the back of the Impala whilst Dean drove, Sam beside him in his usual spot, and Dean’s ancient mixtape playing softly on the stereo. It took less than thirty minutes for you to doze off to the slow beat of The Eagles, and when you finally opened your eyes again, the car was coming to a stop outside the imposing looking building you called home.

Sam quickly climbed out, heading to open the garage door as Dean turned to you, smiling as you peeked out of the blanket with bleary eyes. ‘How you feeling?’

‘Like I could sleep for a week -’ You paused as your stomach grumbled. ‘And also like I could eat the entire contents of a Denny’s. I really want pancakes.’

Dean chuckled, nodding as Sam waved at him from the garage door, and he pulled the Impala round, trying to keep his eyes off of you and on his path as you stretched. You pressed your hands against the roof of the car, working out the kinks from sleeping in such a cramped position, a wince crossing your face as you rolled your neck, catching at the still-healing wound there.

‘Ouch,’ you hissed, relaxing back into the seat as Dean pushed the brakes, waiting for Sam to shut the door behind him. When he was sure it was secure, he rolled the car down the short passageway into the garage, picking a space and parking her up. ‘I could really use my comfortable bed.’

‘Get yourself up there. I’ll sort you out some food,’ Dean instructed, smiling at you as he switched the engine off. ‘Leave your bag.’

‘You don’t need to treat me like an invalid, Dean,’ you whispered, feeling a little embarrassed. ‘I know I got hurt, but I can still take care of myself.’

He sighed heavily, getting out of the driver's seat, his eyes darting to Sam who was strolling leisurely down the passageway. You climbed out, quickly finding yourself pressed against the car, Dean’s significantly larger body too warm against yours. ‘I’m not treating you like an invalid,’ he muttered, reaching up to cup your face with one hand as you held your breath. ‘I’m being a gentleman. I’m being  _ your _ Alpha.’ He stopped, planting his lips on yours for a soft kiss, letting it last only a split second before he was pulling away again, separating your bodies and gesturing to the bunker door. ‘Get your butt upstairs.’

You watched him through lidded eyes, ducking your head a little as you tried to calm down your slightly heaving breaths. ‘Yes, Alpha.’

Dean gave a low growl, making you skitter around the car, deftly avoiding Sam’s eyes as you headed inside.

Your bed looked like the most welcoming place you’d seen in a long time, and you stripped down to your underwear as soon as you were through the door, sliding between the sheets with a happy moan, before curling into them. You tucked the covers between your legs; something you’d done ever since you were a kid, and relaxed, allowing a suitably deep sleep to overcome you quickly.

When you awoke, several hours later, it was to the smell of cooking pancakes and bacon wafting through the bunker. Your bedroom door was wide open, and you rolled over to look at it, side eyeing the corridor and wondering just how cold that floor would be on your toes. You weren’t even sure where your slippers were.

As if on cue, Dean appeared, tray in hand, slipping into your room as you let your mouth fall open in surprise. He caught the look, grinning. ‘What? I said I’d sort out food. Thought you could use a little sleep first though.’ He padded over to the bed, his bare feet making little to no sound on the floor, and you propped yourself up on your hands, watching as he leaned down and placed the tray on your lap. ‘So, we got orange juice - standard after any blood loss. I got you some milk - protein, pancakes and bacon, because...well, it’s pancakes and bacon.’ You dragged your eyes up to meet his, and he blushed a little. ‘Oh wait.’ He held up a hand, swinging it around to the back pocket of his jeans and digging out two sachets of maple syrup. ‘Sorry, we didn’t have any in the cupboard but I had some left over from that diner last week.’

You blinked as he dropped the syrup onto the tray, before taking a breath. ‘You - you didn’t have to do all this, Dean.’

‘Yeah, I did.’ He sighed, sitting next to you, careful not to jostle the bed so the tray didn’t fall. ‘This whole thing was on me.’

It was too much to ask to stop the expression on your face morphing into irritation as he once again shouldered the blame. How long was it going to take this man to figure out that not everything was his fault? ‘Dean -’

‘No, seriously, it’s -’

‘I didn’t see you forcing me to act like an idiot on the hunt,’ you pointed out, folding your arms over your chest. You really wanted to eat a piece of the delicious looking crispy bacon but refrained, needing to sort this out with him once and for all. ‘You didn’t force that vamp to bite. You didn’t force my head into a place where I couldn’t...where I couldn’t…’ You sucked in a harsh breath. ‘It wasn’t your fault.’

Dean’s green eyes darkened a little as he regarded you. ‘It was my fault I lost control and mated you,’ he pointed out, and you felt a sharp pang of pain in your chest, his tone sounding like he regretted it all over again. He must have realised how hard he sounded, and shook his head, his expression softening. ‘No, don’t do that, don’t… I don’t regret it,’ he insisted, reaching over to coax your right hand out from where it was curled under your other arm. You didn’t fight the touch, allowing him to hold your fingers gently. ‘I’ll never regret being your Alpha, Y/N, I just wish it had happened differently. That this -’ he used his free hand to gesture to your injured neck. ‘- hadn’t been the result of reckless behaviour and my stupid mind telling me - telling me that I wasn’t good enough for you.’

You opened your mouth, shock covering your face. ‘Not good enough for me? Jesus, Dean, you’ve got such a martyr complex.’ He reeled back a little, slightly offended and you shook your head, laughing. ‘How could you be anything  _ but _ good for me? I mean, you save lives. You fight monsters. All for no thanks. You raised Sam, you’re essentially a superhero, and you think you’re no good?’

‘I could get you killed,’ he muttered. ‘I almost did.’

‘No, my own stupidity got me killed. I spent the whole time thinking how I wasn’t good enough for  _ you _ . That you didn’t want an Omega,’ you stopped, laughter taking over, your fingers curling into his. ‘God, we’re a fucking pair. I mean, we’re both thinking the same damn thing.’

Dean allowed a smile to tug at the corners of his mouth, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. ‘I guess. But it doesn’t change the fact that dating a Winchester comes with a warning label.’

You raised an eyebrow at him, sighing. ‘Dean, everything comes with a warning label. Especially in this life. Shouldn’t we just grab what we can, when we can? Maybe it’s not perfect, maybe we’re not getting the white picket fence, SUV life that most people dream of but -’ You squeezed his hand tightly. ‘Dreams don’t always come true. Can’t I just be happy that one has?’

His smile widened as he realised what you meant, and he looked down, his cheeks brightening as you watched him duck his head. ‘Yeah,’ he whispered. ‘I’m happy mine came true too.’

The heat that engulfed your cheeks was enough to make your eyes water and you tugged him closer with your joined fingers, trying to find your voice again. ‘Good. Now, there is way too much here for me to eat on my own, so why don’t you get in here and help me?’

Dean smiled again, leaning in to kiss you softly, before detaching his hand from yours and moving around the bed to crawl underneath the covers with you. It was a blatant way to change the subject, but he wasn’t going to challenge it when he was as close to tears as you were, both of you happy to finally realise what you wanted.

For now, talk could wait.

*****

You didn’t even know what the time was, and rolling over to look at the clock meant tearing your eyes away from Dean’s face. At some point after eating and talking about irrelevant crap, both of you had fallen asleep. It had been a shock to wake up facing him, his large hand resting on your hip, almost like he didn’t want to crowd you, but needed that reassurance that you were there.

He looked so peaceful and relaxed. It wasn’t the first time you’d seen him asleep, but as you came to understand it, restful sleep was a rare thing for him to find. He’d seen so much, you weren’t surprised really. So you were reluctant to wake him, and remained content to watch him as he slept.

After a few minutes, your bladder alerted you to the fact that you had drunk an entire glass of orange juice, and you grimaced, not wanting to move from the warmth of the bed, or disturb Dean. As the moments ticked past, the need to pee became more and more urgent and you groaned in irritation, moving your hips as a prelude to climbing from the bed. Dean’s hand tightened, a millisecond before his eyes snapped open, concern covered his previously relaxed expression.

‘Everything okay?’ He asked, pushing up onto his elbow as you took advantage of his waking, pushing down your guilt and climbing from the bed.

‘Fine, I just…’ You grinned and shrugged, gesturing to the bathroom door. ‘Need to pee.’ He grinned, laying back on the bed as you disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later and quickly sliding back under the covers, giving a little dramatic shiver. ‘That floor is cold.’

Dean shrugged his arm up, and you took the hint, snuggling into his side, feeling your heart give a little jump at the closeness. There were butterflies in your stomach, and you couldn’t deny you were loving every second of affection he gave you. ‘There’s carpet in my room.’

‘You wanna go there instead?’

He chuckled. ‘I won’t need to once you’ve packed up all your stuff and moved in.’

You gave a mock gasp, looking up at him from your position nestled in the crook of his arm. ‘You want me to move in with you?’ The roll of his eyes made you giggle, and Dean smiled, pressing his lips to your temple.

‘I’m not spending another night without you by my side,’ he whispered, turning his body to press flush against you, his fingers easily finding your chin and tilting your face up to meet his. ‘I mean it.’

The sincerity in his eyes almost blew you away, and you arched your neck, whispering “I know”, and only just managing to get the words out before his lips were pressed against yours, moist and tasting faintly like the maple syrup you’d shared with him earlier. He moaned as he deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue against yours, and you felt the stomach-dwelling butterflies churn into a hurricane. 

‘I’m gonna do this properly,’ Dean whispered, pulling back and nuzzling his nose against yours. ‘I’m gonna make you mine.’

‘I’m already yours,’ you replied, and he smirked, shaking his head, his thumbs framing your cheeks as he ground his hips against yours.  You weren’t sure if the action was voluntary or an instinctive response to your body so close to his.

‘I know,’ he acknowledged, groaning as you rolled your hips back, feeling the hardness of his arousal pressing into your belly. ‘But this time, I want to make sure you  _ really _ know it.’ You opened your mouth to argue the toss, but his lips were quick to cover yours and swallow down your words. They dissipated into whimpers against his tongue, and his hands left your face, sliding down over your shoulders until he reached your hips. ‘Fucking beautiful Omega,’ he growled, leaving your mouth to pepper kisses along your jaw, down to your throat. He was careful of the bandage that still covered the wound there, skirting around it to nip at your shoulder.

‘Dean -’ You mewled, clinging to his shoulders, lifting one leg up to drape it over his hip, desperate to feel some sort of friction against your core. ‘Please -’

‘I got you,’ he responded, one hand pushing between your bodies. His palm was flat against your belly as he sought the elastic of your panties, his fingers moving underneath them with ease, and your entire body jerked as the tip of his index finger found your swollen clit. ‘So wet already... ‘ He grunted, rubbing his finger over the sensitive bundle. ‘Smell so good, Omega.’

Your lips were parted, and you gasped loudly as he started to massage your clit, using his body to pin you in place. ‘Alpha -’ The whimper of his title made him growl again, and he dipped his head, using his teeth to drag the cup of your bra down, baring your nipple to his mouth. You cried out as he attacked the dusky bud, sucking it between his lips and rolling his tongue around it, sending shocks of arousal and need directly to your core. His fingers worked at your clit, pinching and teasing, and within seconds, you were writhing for him, whispering his name over and over. You tried to close your thighs, to fend off his attack, feeling like it was too much as slick coated his fingers and your skin, but his hold on you was too much, and you came, arching up into his mouth, grinding against him as you rode out the pleasure he’d created.

Everything seemed to blur out of focus for a few moments as Dean released you, letting you roll onto your back. The weight of his body moved on the mattress, making it dip in different places and a few seconds later, you felt his fingers grip the sides of your panties, dragging them down over your hips, not stopping until they slipped over your toes. Your eyes fluttered shut, and Dean’s chuckled reached your ears. He wasn’t touching you but it felt like you were still falling over a very steep edge, blood pounding in your head and your legs feeling wobbly even if you were laying down.

‘Open your eyes for me, princess,’ Dean requested, and you nodded, swallowing before doing as he asked. He was kneeling at the foot of the bed, literally gloriously naked, and you couldn’t help but lick your lips as he dropped onto his knuckles and started to crawl towards you. You spread your thighs eagerly for him, not sure where to look and feeling rather plain in comparison to his male model-esque looks. He noticed your apprehension, frowning and stopping in his movement, resting back on his haunches, his thighs brushing against yours. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Where do I start?’ You giggled nervously. ‘I mean, there’s this -’ you gestured to your own body, and Dean raised an eyebrow, ‘- and then there’s you.’ He looked down at himself, before looking at you in exasperation. ‘You’re hot, Dean. Like, gorgeously hot.’

‘Who says you aren’t?’ he countered, leaning forward again. ‘I think you’re hot. I think you’re sexy.’ He grinned as he covered your body with his, and you became  _ very _ aware of his cock brushing against your mound. ‘Your lips -’ he kissed you, almost chastely, which was ridiculous considering you could feel every inch of him. ‘Your eyes, the way you come,’ he exhaled, nipping at your jaw, but kept moving. ‘Your breasts - fuck, I love your tits, sweetheart.’ He paused as his mouth grazed one hard nipple, before sucking it into his hot mouth, making you arch and moan. The attention was short lived as he pushed up, looking down at you again. ‘There’s not an inch of you I don’t love,’ he whispered, smiling, and you whined, unsure how to respond. ‘I shouldn’t have left it so long to make you my Omega.’

‘Dean -’ You started, as he pushed your thighs wider with his knees. ‘Dean, I -’

‘You what?’ He asked, moving down your body to settle between your legs, his green eyes glinting up at you from his new position, and you smiled. ‘What do you want, Omega?’

‘Fuck, when you say that -’ You gasped as he ran one finger along your soaked folds. ‘Should that turn me on so much?’

Dean chuckled. ‘I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.’ His finger circled your hole, and you felt your body flex in response, and Dean groaned. ‘Look at that pretty pink pussy. All wet and slick for her Alpha.’ He pushed his finger into you up to the first knuckle, and your pussy clutched at it greedily. ‘God, you feel tight. You’re gonna strangle my cock, baby.’ You whimpered, your body tensing as he added a second finger. ‘Relax,’ he ordered, and you nodded, trying and failing to command your muscles. ‘Hmm, someone needs a little work.’

You cried out as his pointed tongue touched against your clit, still willing your body to calm down. Dean didn’t push, keeping his movements slow, returning to using a single digit, fucking into you slowly as his tongue massaged your clit softly. Seconds ticked by, measured by your moans and the laps of his tongue against you, and gradually, your body started to relax, the tension melting away as he built you higher and higher.

‘That’s it, sweet ‘mega,’ he purred, finally pushing the second finger into you, curling them to stroke against your innermost wall, finding your sweetspot with a ridiculous precision. You panted and wailed, unable to reach his head to tug on his hair like you  _ really _ wanted to, and opting for twisting your fingers into the sheets as your body arched off of the bed in response to his touch. ‘Fuck, taste so good,’ Dean groaned, removing his fingers and thrusting his tongue straight into your drenched channel, making you scream as your orgasm hit with the force of an avalanche, slick flowing freely onto the greedy Alpha’s tongue as your entire body twitched with pleasure.

‘Dean, please -’

He stopped, pulling his face away from your pussy, wiping haphazardly at his chin with his hand. ‘Please, what?’

‘Need your knot, Alpha,’ you pleaded, and the green of his eyes darkened a shade, his hands gripping your hips and dragging you down to the bed to meet him. You didn’t resist, reaching up to grab his shoulders and pull him close enough to kiss. Your taste and scent lingered on his mouth, and Dean groaned against your lips, reaching between you to fist his leaking cock and press the tip against your hole.

‘Tell me again,’ he urged, rubbing his cock against you, and you whined in desperation for him.

‘Please, Alpha - fuck me.’ The words had barely finished leaving your lips when he pushed into you, slowly, inch by inch, splitting you open to his intrusion. It felt new, and fucking intense, your body accommodating him and making you feel weak all over the second he bottomed out, his cockhead flush with your womb. ‘Fuck, Dean, feel so -’

Dean grunted, his entire body shaking with the effort of staying still, wanting to let you adjust to him before he moved. ‘Yeah, I know. Feel like I’m gonna pop my knot in a second.’ He smiled as he looked into your eyes, before seizing your mouth in another kiss. ‘How can you feel so good?’ He asked, panting against your lips.

‘You gotta move,’ you groaned. ‘I’m close, Dean, I can’t...gah -’ Your walls fluttered around him, and he groaned, his eyes almost rolling back in his head. ‘Please, fuck, Dean, fuck me -’ He couldn’t stop the chuckle at your need, the way you were flushed and spread out beneath him, impaled on his thick cock, your body twitching and pulsing around him. He rolled his hips, giving an experimental thrust, and your nails dug into his shoulders in response.

He couldn’t hold back anymore, letting instinct take over. Pulling out almost all the way, he eased himself back into you, almost choking in surprise as your fingers left his shoulders and curled into his short hair, tugging on it gently, urging him on.

‘Fucking kinky Omega,’ he growled, shifting so he was leaning a little more to the left, using his right arm to prop himself up, looking between you to watch your body taking his over and over. You cried out, nodding in lieu of words, your eyes fluttering shut as your Alpha fucked into you, gradually pushing your body further up the bed, twisting the sheets even more underneath you. ‘Perfect Omega,’ he muttered, ‘look how well you take my cock.’

You turned your head, raising it off the bed to watch him fuck you, seeing the entirety of his length penetrate you, before pulling out, coated in your slick. It was one of the single sexiest things you ever seen, and you let your head fall back as Dean increased his pace, his cock swelling inside you.

‘I wanna come,’ you whispered. ‘So close, Alpha.’

Dean grinned. ‘Good. Wanna feel you come on my thick knot. You want that, sweetheart?’ You nodded, pulling him closer, wanting to feel every part of him. He groaned, the base of his cock catching as his knot started to fill. ‘Gonna make you feel so good,’ he groaned, before pressing his mouth to yours, his tongue pushing between your swollen lips to brush against yours.

You felt the build in your core, the tightening coil-like feeling, and for a second, you thought you might not get there. Dean twisted his hips a little more, and the thick crown of his cock slammed into your g-spot, and every thought you had was obliterated as you came hard, your eyes closing as fireworks exploded in your brain, the overwhelming sensation of Dean’s Alpha knot filling you sending you to the brink of unconsciousness. His climax was swift to chase yours, and he broke the kiss as he came, burying his face in the uninjured side of your neck, biting down hard enough to break the skin.

The room filled with heavy breathing and Dean’s body went lax, his arms holding the majority of his weight off of you, and you felt him mumble against your neck, the words intelligible.

‘I didn’t catch that?’ You whispered, almost afraid to disrupt the mood. Dean raised his head, grinning like a dope as he looked at you.

‘I said, I fucking love you.’

‘Oh.’ You paused for a moment, unsure how to react without sounding stupid, and Dean laughed under his breath. ‘I love you too. I mean, I do. I just…’ You blinked, sighing. ‘My brain won’t work.’

Dean leaned in, kissing the corner of your mouth as he continued to smirk. ‘I’m waiting for the blood to return to mine,’ he quipped, and you smiled.

‘It’s not just my brain. I think my legs are broken. Can’t feel ‘em.’

‘Well, I obviously got the job done.’

You giggled. ‘More than done,’ you whispered, curling your arms around his neck as he pressed in for another deep kiss, drawing out the caress. ‘We’re stuck here for a while, huh?’ You asked, and Dean smiled, before rolling the both of you. You yelped at the sudden movement, finding yourself draped across his broad body, which was slightly more comfortable than having his superior weight on top of you. ‘Or…’

Dean reached up, grabbing a couple of pillows and tucking them under his head before grabbing the edges of the covers and pulling them over the both of you. ‘I’m not objecting to thirty minutes of cuddling, but your room is way colder than mine,’ he commented, prompting another giggle from you.

‘Never pegged you for a cuddler,’ you whispered, snuggling into him as best you could. ‘But I’ll learn to live with it.’

‘You’ll have to,’ he mumbled, kissing the top of your head, his arms holding you close, his next words filling you with renewed warmth. ‘Cause I’ll never leave.’


End file.
